Seasons
by Beautiful Taboo
Summary: Touya hated the seasons. TouyaxYukito


Written for 31days in livejournal with the theme Phases for 26th October. TouyaxYukito.

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

**P H A S E S

* * *

**

**summer**

He hated the summer because the beautiful white that covered everything was gone. He always found white to be calming, and he felt like he was going insane if ever the weather got too hot or if the atmosphere too humid – yet he could not say these simple irritations out loud. He just wasn't like that.

That's why he loved having Yukito around. He always seemed like what his name meant – a snow-rabbit. He felt like Yukito was the pulling rope when he was far too troubled by Sakura (Yukito called it a 'sister-complex' but how on earth would anyone – much less Touya – develop a complex on such a little monster?) or when he was beginning to tire out. He was the calm in Touya's storm of a life and Touya was thankful.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Touya?"

Touya grinned at his best friend as he handed him his order of ice cream. He loved the way Yukito said his name. To-ya.

"I love summer, you know that?"

And leaving Yukito with a confused look on his face, Touya wiped his hands on his apron and went back to work.

**autumn**

When he was a child, Touya was always troubled with falling leaves. Would they ever grow back? What if they didn't? What if they just died, just like that – all brown and wrinkly and brittle, with people just stepping on them?

Now, he still felt that way. Sakura, Yukito… they were different. He knew it. He was different, too. There was something about them that told Touya that he should look out and that he should be careful because one day, they might be gone. Brown, wrinkly, brittle leaves. He had to be ready for everything and anything.

He looked straight into the creature's eyes. The warm and gentle expression of Yukito was gone, and all he could see were the pale eyes boring into his own. Yue… that was his name.

Touya smiled. "I'll give you my powers, all of it," he said without hesitation, and Yue – Yukito, still – walked towards him and placed his hands on Touya's shoulder.

Yes, he was ready. For everything and anything.

**winter**

Snow was beautiful. Touya loved the snow – its whiteness, purity and softness. It reminded him of his mother, somehow. Like she was watching over him and letting the snow fall for him. She was just like that and she would've probably done it if she could.

But sometimes, snow made him sad. Like it kept falling, hoping that once it got free from the sky, it would end up trapped on the ground. Like it changed, and grew up and had to leave that safe place it once lived in. The sky… what must it feels whenever it has to let go?

"It's alright, Touya," Yukito said, patting his hand comfortingly. He was saying his name again, in that way that Touya loved to hear so much. But the happiness was temporarily gone. "Sakura-chan can take care of herself. Syaoran-kun is with her, too. You don't have to worry. Just… enjoy yourself."

Touya smiled at Yukito and gripped that hand that was patting his. Of course, he had to accept that Sakura was leaving, that she was growing up, the she could do things without him to look after her… but he HAD to have someone to protect… someone to look after… someone…

Yukito smiled back and leaned in to touch his lips on Touya's. Before he could recover from the surprise, Yukito held his face between his hands and stared into his eyes.

"You've been looking after Sakura-chan for so long, Touya. This time, it's your turn to be looked after."

And Touya… couldn't help but comply.

**spring**

Flowers. Touya always gave him flowers. No, he didn't want to bring him more food (he was actually starting to gain weight, and it made Touya panic). He knew his favorite. Deep, red roses, with the thorns still on. He wondered why Yukito's face fell whenever he saw a thornless rose, but he never asked. Until now.

"You cut yourself again," Touya said in a reprimanding tone. "I told you – it would be easier if I just take out the thorns. Really, you're pretty stupid sometimes, Yuki."

"It would be unfair if I took out the thorns…" Yukito said, smiling as Touya covered his bleeding finger with a Band-Aid. "It was lucky enough to get a rose."

Touya put away the first aid kit and grinned at the snow-rabbit, who was looking at him gently and warmly. He caressed his pale cheek and gave him a small kiss on the forhead before looking at him face-to-face.

"I know how it feels, then."

Yes, Yukito always, always, made Touya love every season.

* * *

**Fin.

* * *

****A/N:** My first time writing TouyaxYukito. Please go easy on me.


End file.
